Buckles in their many forms have existed in the prior art for years. From standard tongue buckles, to clasps, to side release buckles, and other variants. Due to their typical heavy use, buckles are built to be resilient, yet easy to buckle and unbuckle. One of the most common buckles is the side-release buckle. The male portion of this buckle typically has at least two extensions that are received in a female receiver. To unbuckle it, the user squeezes on the two outer male portions so that they release from a pair of apertures in the female receiver. This buckle works well, but has some drawbacks. One of the biggest problems that remains with the side-release buckle is the tendency of the male portions to become worn out, bent, or broken. The buckle is then rendered useless. Another problem of the side release buckle is the difficulty of users to unbuckle it. For example, the young, the elderly, and those with hand malformations, often struggle to release a side-release buckle. As such, there is a need for a buckle that is not susceptible to wearing out or easily breaking, and that further allows every class of user to use with ease.
Further, there exists a need for a belt buckle that has survival tools built into the buckle, such as fire-starting capabilities, as well as other features, such as can openers. The current disclosure seeks to solve the above described problems, as well as others.